


小景今天潮吹了嘛

by YuhuanKEIGO



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuhuanKEIGO/pseuds/YuhuanKEIGO
Summary: 爱情旅馆Day1阴蒂改造（？含有1.双性，女装，失禁，干高潮，语言粗暴污秽，性器官露骨描写，内射子宫。2.床上型强攻弱受3.忍足就是要欺负迹部。无逻辑肉4.关于中途车内自慰的剧情我鸽了，有缘再写5.接受不了不要看，不然被雷到也与我无关（重点）
Relationships: Oshitari Yushi/Atobe Keigo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	小景今天潮吹了嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情旅馆Day1阴蒂改造（？  
> 含有  
> 1.双性，女装，失禁，干高潮，语言粗暴污秽，性器官露骨描写，内射子宫。  
> 2.床上型强攻弱受  
> 3.忍足就是要欺负迹部。无逻辑肉  
> 4.关于中途车内自慰的剧情我鸽了，有缘再写  
> 5.接受不了不要看，不然被雷到也与我无关（重点）

忍足拿着手里的衣服，看向迹部。  
“迹部，你真的不穿吗？这样我们就回不去了呐。”  
迹部撇了一眼，坐在床的另一边，发出哼的一声表示不屑。  
忍足无奈，平常的迹部是怎么都不会答应的，于是他把衣服放在床边，伸手把迹部拉过来，开始解他的衬衣西裤。迹部皱着眉头拍开忍足的手：“本大爷说了，本大爷不穿这个。”  
“迹部也想爽吧？”忍足放下眼镜，对他眨眨眼凑过去亲他的耳朵，“今天我会把小景插到求饶哦。”  
迹部猛吸一口气，眼睛里亮晶晶的，明显是动摇了，迹部感觉身体有点情动，便没有再动作，也没有再打断忍足帮他换衣服。  
“虽然不知道这个房子是要干什么。”忍足边换边说，手上帮迹部穿上拉好黑丝袜，又整理好胸前的花边褶皱，算是帮他换完了:“但是换衣服不是首要的，今天的最重要的事情是帮小景的阴蒂变得更加敏感喔。”  
“什么意思？”迹部有点不明觉厉，他歪着头看着忍足，眼睛里透露的全是怀疑和疑惑。  
忍足用手蹂躏了迹部的胸部，他穿的上衣是半透明的，虽然是做成了女性舞会正装华丽的样子，但是胸部却是完完全全展露出来的。双性人的胸部总是饱满些的，有的双性甚至超过了女生的程度，迹部的胸不算很大，因为他总是会裹着胸不让别人知道他是双性人。  
“迹部这样的cup是产不出奶水的吧？”  
忍足用手先是按压整个胸部，然后又在乳晕旁边不停的拉扯碾压，再用嘴去吸，一会，乳珠就挺立起来，在空气中微微颤颤的。  
迹部也进入状态了，整个人迷迷糊糊的坐在床上，他看着自己湿漉漉的胸部两眼，又看了忍足两眼，后知后觉的用软软的声音问：“忍足…，本大爷…还没有高潮……，你不玩了嘛？”最后竟然还带了点委屈的意味，说着还打算用手指去抠抓自己两边挺立的乳珠。  
“小景就那么喜欢高潮的感觉吗？”  
迹部被他说红了脸，撇撇嘴不再做声。忍足拿出细绳，一圈一圈的绕在突出的乳珠上，过程中弄的迹部嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，又拿出普通绳子围绕着迹部的大腿根部一圈，把大腿跟的肉向两边挤压。迹部被弄的腿根酥麻，开始无意识的蹭着被子和床单，弄的床单湿漉漉的。  
忍足看着迹部撅着屁股摩擦的样子就觉得可爱，特别是他今天上身穿的正经却袒露着双乳，下身更是与之不搭的超短黑色百皱裙，没有穿内裤，黑丝袜更是故意开了性器女穴和后穴的位置，故意挤压着这些外露的嫩肉和粉色的穴口。  
忍足拿出之前放在迹部车上的振动棒，他之前很生气，因为看到迹部的女穴穴口一圈红肿，阴唇像是被操熟的深红色，以为迹部自己偷偷玩弄女穴把振动棒插进去过，但是行车记录仪上迹部傻乎乎的操作把忍足逗笑了。最后迹部被自己玩失禁的表情也变成了忍足的手机内屏。  
忍足的占有欲也是非常可怕的。  
“小景，过来，让你爽到失禁。”  
迹部挪到到忍足身边，抬眼看见振动棒的时候微微睁大了眼睛，嘴巴几次张开又闭上，眼神四处闪躲，一副为难的欲言又止的模样可怜兮兮的：“它…。”  
“小景上次不是自己玩的很开心吗？”忍足朝他笑了笑，说着把迹部推靠在床头。迹部当然还记得那次自己被玩到失禁，一想到那次迹部的腿根就开始颤抖，似乎还有些兴奋期待的神情。  
忍足直接把振动棒开到三档，先是轻轻的在阴唇外面摩擦，惹得迹部直接呻吟出声，手指紧紧的拽着背后的枕头，修长的双腿也弯曲起来。  
忍足来回磨了好几回，看到女穴开始分泌淫液了才拨开阴唇，阴唇一张一合的吐着淫水，在床单上晕开了。  
“小景很喜欢振动棒？这才磨了几下，就开始流水了？小景的女穴好骚喔。”  
迹部想动动腿算是抗议，但是忍足按下了迹部的腿，把双腿分开拉到最大，阴唇算是全部打开不再闭合的吐着淫液，哪怕是没有淫液也大开着，仅一颗的阴蒂在阴唇中涨的很大，深色阴蒂仿佛暗示着这个男人的阴蒂被玩过很多次。  
忍足拿着振动棒猛摁在阴蒂上，迹部承受不住如此猛烈的震动感，他惊恐的想要把打开的腿缩回来，奈何忍足直接把振动棒抵在阴蒂上，双手摁着迹部的腿不让他缩回去。  
“忍足，啊啊啊！…放，放开本大爷……啊啊啊啊啊啊…呜呃…咿…不要，不要了，太猛了，放开…啊…！。”  
迹部的眼泪在阴蒂被震动的那一瞬间就飚出来了，然后连续不断的往下落。眼睛也模糊的看不清东西，就只能感觉到下身的阴蒂要被磨破了，阴蒂好像还在充血变大，然后迹部脑袋一片白光。  
迹部要潮吹了。  
迹部的身体仿佛脱水太久的鱼，一开始还挣扎着要缩回腿，现在一下都不动了，任振动棒抵在阴蒂狠狠的碾压，迹部只能吐着变调的呻吟声。  
忍足想着时间的确是快到了，拿走振动棒的一瞬间，淫液就猛地喷出来，前端的性器也是颤颤巍巍的吐出粘稠的乳白色液体，最后还是淡黄色的液体结尾，把迹部坐着的那一块地方全都浸湿了。  
“哎呀，小景还真是喜欢振动棒呢，又被玩尿了啊，小景要不以后就用女穴尿吧，以后还能给我生孩子。”  
说着忍足还伸进女穴玩味的用力按压迹部的尿道，迹部咿呀咿呀的颤抖着竟然又吐出一波淡黄色的液体。  
迹部好一会儿才开始抽泣，眼泪还是吧嗒吧嗒的掉，他下身痒的厉害，充血的阴蒂仿佛是以前两个大，阴唇已经夹不住了。  
忍足拿出夹子夹住迹部两边的阴唇，夹子另一端连着皮带，连在大腿根部的绳子上，迹部还是保持着之前潮吹的姿势，阴唇被拉开到两边之后阴蒂就更加显得涨大了，摇摇欲坠的挂在上端。  
忍足觉得还不够，于是拿着振动棒换了几个角度挑逗着阴蒂。迹部的双腿又开始痉挛，但是他这次没有缩回去，嘴巴大张着呻吟，唾液摇摇晃晃的甩的到处都是。眼睛失神的找不到焦距，只有眼泪和脸上的潮红显示着这个人在无边的快感中。  
阴蒂果然还在涨大，迹部又潮吹了好几次，床单上的水渍干了又湿，阴蒂仿佛泡在淫水中一样，晶莹剔透的反着水光。  
忍足还想试试能不能让迹部阴蒂更加涨大的时候，迹部低低的求饶传过来。  
“忍足…，不……不要了…。求你了…呜哇，本大爷已经……已经受不了，本…本大爷…啊！！！”  
迹部还没说完，忍足坏心眼再次的抵上阴蒂：“小景太低估自己呐，或者小景还没有认清自己有多淫荡吗？小景的阴蒂明明就是非常淫荡的呐。”迹部还没说完话变成变调的尖叫呻吟，脑袋小幅度的左右摇晃，空隙的时候吐出的还是求饶。  
“不…啊，不要了呜呜…，求呜…啊！啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
迹部的阴蒂已经无法变大了，但是现在的程度也让人吃惊，起码阴唇肯定是包不住这颗阴蒂的。忍足拿起细绳一圈圈绑住阴蒂，然后和两颗乳珠的绳子打结。还在阴蒂旁卡了一只跳蛋。  
迹部没有力气去反抗忍足做什么，他觉得自己坐立已经非常吃力，迹部在忍足绑住阴蒂的时候总是会蹭到里面的软肉，女穴就会颤抖着又吐出一波又一波淫液。  
忍足觉得今天得迹部潮吹太多次了，虽然的确是迹部变敏感的证明，但是忍足还是觉得不好:“小景，你今天潮吹太多次了吧。你已经光是阴蒂就能高潮这么多次吗？”  
忍足看着被打开的女穴，已经不需要其他的前戏了，忍足把振动器换成一档，开始震动迹部女穴的软肉，让入口的软肉变得松弛，然后毫不犹豫的用手指捅进去扩张，软肉都毫不犹豫的缠上来，扩张了好一会迹部的抽泣才变成了哼哼唧唧的声音。  
然后忍足脱下自己的裤子，把自己的高扬的性器抵在女穴口，忍足先是插进去一个头部，迹部满足的发出一声呜咽，又急匆匆的想要更多插进去。  
“忍足…呃，快进来唔…。”  
忍足直接一插到底，然后凭借自己的印象开始撞击迹部的花心，他也没忘把跳蛋的开关打开。  
迹部爽的往后仰，但是乳珠的细绳拉扯着阴蒂仿佛要扯断掉一般，迹部也分不清那究竟是疼还是爽了。张着嘴喘息忍受忍足的一次次冲撞。  
忍足突然顶到了迹部的子宫口，迹部抽搐的双腿，嘴里更是绵长的娇喘。忍足抱着迹部和自己换了位置，让迹部坐在自己的性器上，他拍了拍迹部的臀部。  
“小景自己动一动？插多深都是自己争取的呐。”  
忍足看着这身上的人低垂着头，原本额前的规矩的中分现在已经凌乱的不成样子，汗湿的贴在脸颊上，脸颊上的泪痕多且乱，迹部半撑着眼皮，眼睛里全是泪水和情欲。  
柔软的腰微微撅起，迹部撑住忍足的腹部，先是小幅度的摇晃，然后开始上下抽插，前端的性器翘的老高，随着动作摇晃，马眼颤抖着稀疏的射了几次乳白的精液。  
迹部实在是没力气动了，在迹部最后落下的同时忍足往上一顶，竟然直接将性器头部顶进了子宫口，接着的每一下忍足都结实的顶进了子宫口。  
迹部无法躲避忍足打桩般的活塞运动，每一次被插到子宫，他也只能颤抖着双腿撑住双手，然后迎接忍足的下一次插进来。  
迹部的女穴还是很敏感。阴蒂被拉扯着，潮吹的淫液被忍足坚挺的性器堵在里面让迹部的小腹微微鼓起，只有忍足稍稍退出的时候才有少许流出，迹部也不记得被抽插了多久了，只能听到下身连接处无限循环的啪啪声。他潮吹流出的淫液在两人连接的交界处被来回抽插磨成了白色的泡沫，而他也从脐橙变成了后入。  
腰部被高高的抬起接受一次又一次的撞击，忍足中途内射过几次，都是卡在子宫里射的。敏感的子宫被精液撞击让迹部爽的卷起脚趾，大腿根打颤的差点就要跪不住，嘴巴里咿呀咿呀的呻吟突然被拉长拔高，眼泪也是止不住的往下流。  
忍足连彻底退出都没有，拽着迹部拉高腰部又是猛烈的冲撞，一会碾磨着花心，过会又用力撞进子宫。  
迹部的性器已经射不出东西了，女穴也是被性器挤压撞击的变形，他实在是被插的太厉害了，他累的想要逃走，被忍足低吼一声抓住腿根又是猛干。  
“忍，忍足…放呜呜……放过我罢。啊…咿！……好痛呐，太…太爽了。”  
“好侑士…，别…别啊…！别再顶了，子宫口要被…顶烂了…。好烫…咿！！”  
“本大爷又…又潮吹了，淫液…呜……还在里面，肚子好…好涨啊。别…放过我罢。”  
“不…呜，不要，…停…啊呜呜呜。”  
迹部最后只剩下抽泣和哭红的双眼了。忍足实在是不忍心，再次撞进宫口射了进去。迹部像是猫叫了一声，全身痉挛着颤抖，性器抬得老高却抽搐的厉害，但是最后却是干高潮，什么都没有射出来。  
忍足便抽出稍稍软下的性器，被淫液侵泡的性器上泛着光，忍足的胸腔随着他低低的喘息起伏着，抬手把额前的头发都顺到后面去。  
迹部失去了体内的支撑直接滑下，女穴接着就是淫液四处狂喷，还混带着乳白的液体，女穴又是狂喷了十多秒，把之前堵在里面潮吹的淫液都排了出来，把迹部下体的位置几乎都浸湿。看起来又像是被狠操的失禁了一般。  
迹部还是保持着趴着的姿势，忍足看着迹部仍然高抬的屁股，原来雪白的肌肤被他撞击的发红，又看到了迹部的后穴，心想着这次没有用到好可惜，最后还是把迹部翻抱起来。  
衣服还是规规矩矩的穿在迹部身上，只是上衣几乎是湿透的贴在身上，双乳没有高潮时候的大小可是乳珠却还是挺立的样子，接近裆部的黑丝袜也被扯破了。  
迹部还在最后被射精的冲击中，眼睛微微向上翻，嘴巴大张着喘着气，嘴巴附近全是唾液，嘴唇像是被蹂躏过一样发红，头发被打湿了大半。  
两瓣阴唇被夹的软烂，取下夹子也没有合起来，反而是保持熟透着外翻的样子，再触碰到的时候还会带着女穴的颤抖，阴蒂也是没有变回原来的大小，依旧是肿胀时的大小，好像是挂在细绳上一般，跳蛋早就在激烈的抽插中不知道甩到哪里去了。  
乳珠保持着挺立的样子，细绳在乳晕留下细小的勒痕。女穴眼是被抽插的肿了一圈，没有被粗暴对待过的嫩肉都往外翻着，甚至可以直接看到里面粉嫩的颜色，这样的迹部实在是让忍足喜欢的紧。  
忍足突然想到，短时间内迹部的女穴是合不拢了，即使是阴唇和上了，迹部的阴蒂肯定也无法再被含进去。


End file.
